Wincestiel
by undeadbutstillalive
Summary: couldnt come up with a good name, sorry... :D


Cas didn't like this feeling. When he'd been an angel human emotions were coming to him, but they were coming slowly; very, very slowly. When he became human, however, the emotions seemed to start bombarding him from within. They were loud persistent things, these emotions, and Cas had a newfound respect for humans that they didn't just curl up in a ball in their rooms and give up, like Cas so very often wanted to do.

Cas took a deep breath and steadied himself for a new day. He sat down and attempted to meditate the way Sam had told him. But the moment he managed to clear his mind of everything, thoughts of Dean managed to creep their way back in. Dean who was the center of those emotions that were the loudest and most overpowering (love and lust as Bobby had described it when Cas had gone to him for help). And then, slowly, thought of Sam crept in too, stealing Dean away. Sam was still the cause of many good emotions for Castiel, but of those overpowering emotions, Sam only caused the darkest one. 'Jealousy,' Bobby's voice echoed from his memories.

Cas sighed and quit his attempt at meditation, his mind swirling with thoughts of Dean so bright and shiny it hurt, and thoughts of Sam so dark they threatened to send him into a rage. Cas took a deep breath and clamed himself before he did something stupid. It wasn't Sam's fault that Dean only saw him, he reminded himself. Hell, it wasn't even Dean's fault. But it was there nonetheless, and it niggled in the back of his mind. Another deep breath (so many these days) and he decided to see if he could help the Winchester brothers at least in the research portion of their latest hunt.

Big mistake. The moment Cas got to their motel room door, he could hear the sinful sounds of what was going on inside. Cas decided he must be masochistic, because instead of doing the sensible thing and leaving for a while, like any sensible human being (even one that was until recently, an angel), he let his curiosity get the better of him. He opened the door.

The sight of the brothers, rutting against each other greeted him. Dean was over Sam, pushing two fingers into his mouth. Sam was the first to notice Castiel standing there, and he turned his head to the side, to better see Cas, letting the fingers fall out of his mouth. His voice was rough, Cas had heard humans use the term 'fucked out' when he spoke. "Cas." Just that one word. And surprisingly, he didn't sound upset. In fact, he sounded rather pleased.

When Sam spoke Cas' name, Dean realized they weren't alone and he too turned his head to face Cas. Not pausing in his ministrations to Sam, he said, "Angel." The way he said it made Cas blush. He said it not as a title, but as a personal name between the three of them. And he said it with the same tone and voice that Sam had used earlier to call his name.

Cas couldn't manage to push any words past his throat, so he stayed silent. After a moment, Sam extended his arm and hand towards Cas. Castiel took a moment to study the movement. It was graceful, but unintentionally so, it was deliberate but it looked like an accident, it was a loose sprawl of a movement. Cas took tentative steps towards the outstretched hand until he was within reach and Sam just grabbed him and dragged him over.

Suddenly the brothers weren't focused on each other anymore because they were focused on Cas. Castiel thought that he was perhaps narcissistic, because he found that being the center of attention was truly gratifying. But then there wasn't any more thinking, because it was impossible to think through all the sensations his body was experiencing. There were two sets of on his body, removing his clothes. His flesh shuddered every time a new piece of it was exposed to the air. When he was fully unclothed those same two sets of hands traced patterns of fire on his skin and, unknowingly, he arched up into them. He could feel his vessel (_his _body) becoming more and more aroused. Soon enough he was short of breath and aching for the next touch that the brothers would bring. But it didn't come.

Through the haze in his mind Castiel managed to get a little panicked. Had they played some kind of cruel joke? Left him here wanting and unsatisfied? But then Dean's fingers were back, pushing insistently at his mouth, and remembering the position Sam had been in when he had walked in on them, Cas parted his lips willingly. Dean gently pushed his fingers into the warm cavern of Cas' mouth, and Cas took the opportunity to wrap his tongue around them and taste the flavor of Dean's skin. Dean moaned above him and Cas sucked on the fingers in his mouth until Dean's flavor was no longer there, and all he could taste was himself on Dean's skin.

Then Dean removed his fingers from Cas' mouth. There was some maneuvering, but Castiel was so blissed out he couldn't understand how he had wound up squashed between the brothers with Dean behind him and Sam in front, but it didn't really matter. Suddenly Dean was pushing a finger into him, and Cas arched down onto him, filled with pleasure. Then Dean added another and it started to burn a bit, but it was still good until Dean started to move his fingers, scissoring, stretching him out; then it hurt until Dean hit a spot inside him that had him seeing stars.

Suddenly Dean's fingers were gone, and Cas was chagrined. He wanted them back, but he couldn't make his voice work to tell Dean that. Suddenly Sam spoke to Dean in a low, rough voice. "It's his first time, so go slow and easy on him, yeah?"

Cas could hear the smirk in Dean's voice when he said, "You should do something to distract him from the pain. Put yourself to good use."

Suddenly Cas couldn't breathe and Sam squashed him tight between the brothers while he kissed Dean fervently. Sam's chest was right there, and Cas took the moment to discover what it tasted like, and he could hear Sam gasp into his brother's mouth. He decided he liked that sound and he continued kissing and licking Sam's chest, feeling Sam go almost completely still as he fought to control himself. But when he found Sam's nipple, Cas could feel Sam's skin shudder, and finally Sam pulled away saying, "no more of that, this is about you."

Cas could feel the confusion on his face as Sam moved down his body, but he was distracted by the pain where Dean was slowly entering him. Suddenly Sam's mouth was on him, enveloping him in heat. He could still feel the pain, but it was so much more bearable with Sam doing such things with his tongue. Occasionally Cas would bottom out against Sam's throat, and the pleasure from that was enough to make him forget the pain. Finally, after resting inside Cas for a few minutes, allowing him to get used to it, Dean began to move. At first the feeling was uncomfortable, being filled up that was an interesting thought that Cas rather liked the idea of, but the sensation was so new and unusual that Cas didn't know if he enjoyed it or not. Then Dean brushed against that same spot that he had earlier when he was just using his fingers. Suddenly the sensation of being filled by Dean and having Sam's mouth on him was just too much and he began squirming and arching, trying to feel more and less at the same time.

After a few minutes of this pleasurable torture, Cas felt something warm splatter across his lower legs and thighs. He realized that Sam had orgasmed, needing no stimulation other than the sight of Cas with his mouth on him and Dean inside him. With that thought in mind, Cas released his pleasure down the back of Sam's throat, not bothering to warn him. At the feeling of Cas' muscles clenching around him, Dean toppled over the edge with the other two.

For a while they all laid there, exhausted, in a warm sticky mess, but then Dean got up to retrieve a towel so they could clean themselves off. While he was gone Sam said to Castiel, "What took you so long," but Cas didn't have an answer, couldn't even begin to comprehend the question.

That night Cas fell asleep with a smile on his face, cradled in the arms of two brothers.


End file.
